


The Fireplace

by star_lemonade



Series: Astro short fics [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: You spent an evening with Dongmin by the fireplace.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader
Series: Astro short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084181
Kudos: 10





	The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr.

The fire was burning in the fireplace. Once in awhile the wood was crackling, when a bit of resin got too hot. The little vacation house looked like it was straight out off a Christmas movie. From the wooden walls to the rustic furniture and pile of firewood outside, everything radiated coziness.

A kiss landed on your neck, tickling and making you pull away a little. Dongmin sat down next to you on the fluffy fur that lay close to the fire place. He looked at you with sparkling eyes.

“What is it?”

The warm sweater he had worn was gone now that fire was filling the room with heat. He leaned closer and you could feel his breath brushing over your skin. You brought your hand to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Wait!”

He stood up and placed the blanket on the floor. You took off your clothes and he got rid of his pants. Dongmin sat down with his back against the couch.

“Sit here.”

He patted his lap. You ignored him and began to stroke him. Your lips wrapped around the tip and drew a sigh from Dongmin. He loved it, when you gave him a blow job. His stroked your hair as you licked along the side to the tip.

“Come here.”

This you did as he asked. You aligned his hard penis with your entrance and sat down on his lap, your back pressed against his broad chest. His arms wrapped around you and peppered your shoulders with kiss. Neither of you move and both enjoyed the feeling of being connected like this. The fire still roared in the fire place and the candle on the table burned peacefully.

His hand ran down your stomach and along the inside of your thighs. He knew where you really wanted to be touched but there was no harm in drawing it out for a bit. When his fingers finally landed on your clit, your hips jerked slightly. Moving would be amazing, you thought and rocked your hips for some more friction. It was nerve racking how little stimulation you got from this, you wanted more.

“Can we change the position?”

“Yes.”

He tried to sound calm but you could hear the strain in his voice. You lay down on your stomach and he entered you from behind. The movement of his hips were fluid and drawn out. You stroked your clit and clenched down on his penis. His breathing became more audible. You loved the little moans he made when he was close. They turned you on even more and as his thrust came faster you felt yourself getting closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it^^


End file.
